Room for one more
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Owen is curious about sex with men, and joins Jack and Ianto in the bedroom. Rated M for sex. I do not own Jack,Owen or Ianto..except in my dreams.


It had been one of those rare, quiet days at Torchwood when nothing happened with the Rift and there was nothing to fight or to clean up. Jack sent the girls home early and proposed that he, Owen, and Ianto tend to some paperwork that they had fallen behind on.

Owen was sitting at his desk trying to finish a stack of medical reports, and Ianto was sitting across from him trying to finish some cataloging. Jack had left to pick up their supper.

Looking up for a second to rest his eyes, Ianto noticed that Owen was looking at him as though something was on his mind.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"The thing that's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me, tea boy."

Ianto gave him a look that plainly said "Bullshit." He sighed, and then spoke. "Owen, I know damn well that something is on your mind. Now look. It's just me and you here, and you can tell me anything."

Owen stared down at his desktop for a moment, trying to find the words. Finally he spoke.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like when you and Jack make love?"

Ianto was a bit taken aback by this question. He blushed and coughed a bit, but answered.

"Well to be honest, it's better than I could possibly describe. I don't know why, but it's better with Jack than with any woman I've ever been with. Maybe because we both have the same parts so we know what feels good."

"Did it hurt, you know, the first time?"

"A little. Jack was as gentle as he could be, but still, having a bloke stick his cock up your arse for the first time is going to twinge a bit. Why do you want to know?"

Owen blushed and stared at the floor, hoping to find his answer there. He mumbled something that Ianto could just barely hear.

"I'm curious about it, because I think I might be attracted to Jack, and you."

Owen didn't notice, but Jack had walked in and heard his reply. Ianto noticed and caught Jack's gaze. Jack looked at him and asked with a silent look, "Is it alright with you if he joins in?" Ianto nodded.

Quietly, Jack walked up behind Owen and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and began to kiss Owen on the neck.

Ianto thought that Owen would freak out and pull away, so he was much surprised when Owen leaned his head back into Jack's chest, closed his eyes and began groaning with delight at Jack's touch.

"Come into the back." Jack whispered in his ear.

Jack turned and walked towards his room with Owen and Ianto following behind. Once inside, Ianto stripped off his clothes and laid down on Jack's bed.

"Strip and lay down there with Ianto." Jack instructed Owen. Owen did as bid, and joined Ianto on the bed.

Jack removed his own clothes and knelt on the bed between them. He began to kiss them, first Ianto, then Owen. The kisses were soft at first, then firmer and more heated as their arousal grew. His hands and mouth trailed all over their bodies, from their faces, all down their legs.

When he had stroked them both to full hardness, he took each of them in his mouth at the same time. When Owen felt Jack's mouth on his cock, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He moaned deep in his throat at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body.

Jack sucked on them for a moment before lying down and asking them to do the same. Soon, two soft and hungry mouths were working their way around his cock, eagerly lapping up the pre-cum that oozed from him.

"Are you ready for more, Owen?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, which one of us do you want to enter you?"

Owen studied both of them for a moment. Both Jack and Ianto were fairly well equipped, though Jack's cock was a bit slimmer than Ianto's. Jack was more experienced in this area as well.

"You, Jack."

"Alright. Then Ianto darling, you get to have me!" Jack beamed.

Jack helped Ianto arrange Owen into a comfortable position on his knees and together they prepared his opening for Jack to penetrate. Owen gasped as their tongues darted around the little puckered opening and gasped even louder as he felt a finger prod its way inside him. More fingers were added and he was slowly stretched.

"Alright Owen. I'm going to lube up my cock now and put it inside you. I'm not going to move until you are ready. This might hurt a bit but I will try to be as gentle as I can. Just hold very still."

Jack coated his cock thoroughly and pressed it against Owen's body. Slowly and carefully, he pushed it inside, all the way to the hilt.

Owen held still but yelped a bit, as Jack breached his entrance. It burned a bit, having him there, but Jack and Ianto both had promised that once he was used to the sensation, the pleasure was more than worth the pain.

Finally, the burning subsided and he felt he was ready for Jack to move.

As Jack began to thrust into Owen, Ianto got into position behind Jack and began to thrust into him.

"Oh why didn't we try this long ago?" Jack moaned in ecstasy. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to penetrate, and be penetrated at the same time. It was pure bliss, making love to both Owen and Ianto.

Ianto's moaning joined his, and Owen lended his own little cries of pleasure as Jack began to stroke his cock while he thrusted.

"Oh. Oh! Jack...Jack I…I don't think I can hold back any longer!" Owen panted.

"You don't have to hold back sweetheart, just let it rip!" Jack replied, brushing a kiss upon his back.

When Jack's cock brushed against his prostate again, Owen came, crying out Jack's and Ianto's names loudly. His hot cum slicked up Jack's fist. Owen's orgasm set off Jack's and Jack's set off Ianto's. Within bare seconds of each other, both were cumming hard and screaming out the other's name.

Exausted and spent, they collapsed on the bed, slick with sweat. Jack in the middle with Ianto and Owen under each arm, resting their heads upon his chest. He kissed each sweaty head, and gave them a loving squeeze. Soon all three were fast asleep. Jack loves Ianto, and Ianto loves Jack. They both love Owen, and he loves them.


End file.
